


Into A White And Soundless Place

by Dumbelectricfish



Category: Chronicles of Syntax
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbelectricfish/pseuds/Dumbelectricfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d nearly been sick this morning when her call came through. Already flustered and embarrassed after leaving Kelly on hold—and all because he’d selfishly fallen asleep—it had taken him a long moment to even begin to process the information he was reading off of the pages spilling from the fax machine. </p><p>Set during and just after the end of Episode Six, Sugar and Ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into A White And Soundless Place

The room is chilly, the concrete walls harsh and unforgiving, and he’s been sitting here so long his butt is starting to fall asleep, but Kai barely notices. His attention is focused entirely on the blond girl sleeping in the bed barely 5 feet away. No computer game is occupying his overactive mind, no energy drink keeping him up even though it’s after 1am. He shifts, clasping his hands over his knees. 

Daynah… Why would someone want to do this to anyone, let alone a girl like D? It sickened him to think that she could have been tortured because of him. Was James Black doing this to get information on the FAN or was it just for his own twisted pleasure? James had to have known D didn’t know anything. And after what Trystanne told him, Kai was beginning to think that this was not something done just for information. Still, the harsh words he’d spoken to her the day they met, replay in his mind. Are you sure you’re in the right school? I’m sure you’ll have lots of fascinating conversations…in the mirror. He runs his hands roughly through his hair, making it stick up in all directions. He can’t help but blame himself. I shouldn’t have run, he thinks. I should have just let the Dogs capture me. Then maybe I could have prevented this. He knows it’s an irrational thought, the Dogs probably would have just killed him before Steven and Sian could even get there to rescue him. But it just might have kept D from harm. It was because she had tried to protect him that this had happened. 

Something twinges in his chest as she stirs slightly, her hair getting mussed against the pillow. His shoulders twitch and he compulsively adjusts the sleeves of his hoodie, settling back into his previous pose when she stills again. He’d nearly been sick this morning when her call came through. Already flustered and embarrassed after leaving Kelly on hold—and all because he’d selfishly fallen asleep—it had taken him a long moment to even begin to process the information he was reading off of the pages spilling from the fax machine. Then, when he finally realized what was going on, that this was no regular calling, everyone else had been so busy arguing amongst themselves and freaking out that he had just snapped. He hadn’t cared that it was the riskiest thing they had ever done. They were going to get her back. 

He looked again at the bruises and bloody scabs that covered her body. They had bandaged them as best they could, but there was only so much they could do. It sickened him that James had been so thorough, seeming to know exactly what she could take. What would push her to the edge without taking her too far. Precise, deliberate, ruthless. They wouldn’t know the extent of what she was put through until she awoke. He remembers what Trystanne had told him about what had happened in the Facility, about what D had done. Opening the elevator door with just a wave of her hand, all while being practically unconscious. Telekinesis, she’d said. It sounded so surreal. So alien. All he can remember was the naïve girl who had asked him if his bag was really made of hummingbird. 

Come on, D. Wake up. Please wake up. He catches himself using the nickname she’d given him, one he’d just blown off at the time, thinking it unnecessary. Now, he was calling her by it without even meaning to. 

He hears Steven enter the room and stop over by Sian’s bed. Kai glances over, catching Steven’s eye. He shakes his head. Sian is no better. So much has happened in the last few hours Kai can barely keep track of it all. D, Sian, Kelly gone missing and a new calling. So much had changed he wasn’t even sure what was the same anymore.  
Steven leaves a little while later. Kai doesn’t know how long it’s been. His head begins to throb somewhere around 2am. Around 2:30, Liza comes in with a bowl of soup, what was left over from their dinner the other night. 

“You should eat,” she says, holding the bowl out to him. Her soft comment sounds harsh to his ears. It takes him a minute to make his eyes focus, to make the trip from D’s face to Liza’s. She looks concerned. “We’re all worried about you.”

“Uh, no, I’m fine.” He doesn’t take the bowl, the smell of the soup instead making his mouth go ugh, no. It’s not that he’s not hungry, because he is, but he can’t make himself eat. Can’t. 

“Kai…”

“Really, Liza.” He forces a small smile onto his face in an attempt to alleviate some of the worry. “I’m fine. Thank you though.” He expects her to leave, but instead she sets the bowl down on the floor and sits down next to him. 

“How is she?”

He shakes his head. “No change. She’s barely stirred since we laid her down. I wish she’d just wake up.”

“How do you know her?”

He bit his lip. “She went to my college. Her first day was the day I was called, and she ended up getting mixed up in the goings-on. Threated and grabbed in a choke-hold by the Junkyard Dogs, who only freed her because I agreed to turn myself in. She must’ve been kidnapped not long after that.”

Liza doesn’t say anything. Soon, she leaves, and Kai is alone again. He finds the word telekinesis is repeating in his head. Telekinesis. Telekinesis. He messed with her mind. Telekinesis. D what did he do to you? Telekinesis. 

He doesn’t know how much damage was done. He doesn’t know what she’s capable of. 

All he knows is that he wants her to be okay.


End file.
